wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Joy (Kindred-Heart)
__NOEDITSECTION__ |} This is Kindred-Heart's character. Only they are entitled to use this character in any way, shape, or form; including changing anything about the character. Coding by Galax! Please do not steal! Appearance Joy, being a RainWing, has scales that are typically ever-changing to her mood; but Joy was raised to see her scales as more of a canvas than a way to read her emotions. Her mother encouraged her to find beautiful things in nature that inspired her, and use her scales to reflect that. Due to this mindset, Joy's scales represent these three things that she enjoys: the sun shining on her face and filtering through the trees, the sun rising after a long night of being shrouded in darkness, and a young tree sprout growing among a clump of flowers. Joy's eyes are a glittering, bright blue; which she believes reflects the wide open sky. Personality Joy is seen as calm and down-to-earth, easy to talk to, and a ''"joy to have around". ''Joy actually hates puns, one of the few socially negative things about her. Albedo, her stepfather, will semi-constantly make random dad jokes, leaving Joy to wonder if ever a moment passes that he isn't mulling over a new joke. Around her friends, Joy really opens up and finds a way to make any normal conversation memorable and enjoyable. She's always very encouraging and knows how to relate to everyone and make them feel understood Even in her own time, Joy finds ways to make the best out of it, taking advantage of the peace and quiet away from others. When it comes to flying on her own, however, Joy is likely to pass up the idea; unless flying somewhere is mandatory. Around the academy, she enjoys putting up the art pieces she made in the art room. While in Possibility, she loves strolling through markets and finding quirky objects as conversation starters. Though she doesn't visit the rainforest that often anymore, her favourite thing was to eat the sweet, exotic fruit there. History Joy was hatched almost two decades after the War of SandWing Succession, meaning she grew up in the rainforest under Queen Glory's reign. Her father was a bit older than her mother and had the mindset to want to store her egg in the RainWing hatchery. Patience refused the notion, keeping her egg and raising Joy. Before hatching in the rainforest with her parents, Joy's mother, Patience, had a dragonet with a former wingmate after she left the Jade Mountain Academy. This wingmate, Albedo, was Patience's first and true love, but she was forced to return to the rainforest and had a dragonet there. Joy grew up in the RainWing's modest and humble society, enjoying their carefree lifestyle. She was very daring as a dragonet and wanted to be like the adult RainWings in agility and speed. Her favourite pastime previously was swinging through the trees and biting the adults' tails as she raced them. A terrible accident happened up as high as the canopy layer when she was around 2 years old. While she was chasing a random adult, -being the imp she was- she went to bite their tail and knowing full well of the dragonet's habits, they whipped it out of her reach before she could grasp on. This left her scrabbling for something to grab as she was in mid-air, but her talons failed to reach anything and she was pulled the long way down to the forest floor by gravity. Aside from her accident -which gave her a fear of heights and left her with no other disability, fortunately- Joy grew up as a normal dragonet with her mother and eventually step-family. Joy wasn't able to enjoy the rainforest any longer thanks to her fear and wasn't able to make friends normally. This made her mother encourage Joy to go to Jade Mountain Academy, a great place she knew from experience to make friends. Joy took up her mother's offer and went to the school, not knowing what to expect. It was beyond her expectations. The school became her new favourite place in Pyrrhia, pushing her memories of the rainforest far back. She couldn't believe the friends she made there would be so wholesome and better than her wildest dreams. Connecting with other tribes was the best thing to happen to Joy. Relationships Onyxflame Being her significant other, Joy is very close with her NightWing boyfriend. The two actually grew up together in the rainforest, and he decided to go to school with her. Onyx was extremely helpful as a friend after Joy's accident, really being her only friend. Joy was too young to have any feelings for him when she was two, but as they spent time together at the school, that soon changed. Onyx is still very encouraging and supportive and loves seeing Joy be happy with their new friends. Wave Joy's best friend after Onyx; other dragonets often refer to them as "sisters from different misters" (this is ironic because Wave's father is also the father of Brook (Joy's half-sister)). The two connected through their respective traumas, which were similar in concept. Despite their odd family situation, they never held any grudges against one another or eachother's family members, as they valued their friendship greatly. Others sometimes even commented that they were girlfriends, which they always gently denied and went along with, never taking offence to the notion. Notes * Joy is not a Dragonsona, despite once being used as her creator's avatar * Joy is the first character that was created by Kindred-Heart since starting to read the books (long before joining the wiki) Gallery Joy somnus.jpg|Lines by somnus. on Chicken Smoothie Joy Koditaska.jpg|Lines by Koditaska on Chicken Smoothie Joy Mrs Shine.jpg|Lines by Mrs.Shine on Chicken Smoothie Joy ASW.png|Lineart by AprilSilverWolf on DeviantArt, coloured by Kindred-Heart Rainbow-Bee-Eaters-Bird-Photos-Collection.jpg|A Rainbow Bee-eater Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Kindred-Heart)